


Protecting the Weak

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cute Eren Yeager, Goth Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Homophobia, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Levi is being attacked by some bullies when Eren tries to step in and protect him.





	Protecting the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt hella self-indulgent and wrote this. I'm sorry that its trash but I love it.

“Shut up, you goddamn faggot!”

“Die, you little fucker!”

Harsh kicks landed on Levi’s arms and legs as he tried curled up to defend himself from the group of angry seniors. 

A sharp kick to his shins pulled at the deep ball of anger he tried to suppress in day to day life. 

Levi had started experiencing anger problems at age four when his father walked out on him and his mother and since then he had to suppress himself more and more everyday just to prevent himself from attacking a teacher or fellow student. Even with his best patience, he was avoided in the halls for being that one weird angry kid with piercings everywhere.

It never bothered him and he even had a few friends to despite the label, but recently students had been get a more...physical about their disapproval of how he lived his life. Being one of the few gay kids in the school certainly didn't help either.

A heavy blow to his nose brought him back to the present as one of his nameless attackers managed to pry his hands away from his face.

“Fuck!” Levi hissed as blood began gushing out of his nose and onto his clothing along with the floor.

“What you gonna do about it, dumbass?”

“Yeah, freak? Whatcha gonna do now?”

Breathe. 

Just breathe.

Levi knew that getting involved would just cause everyone a headache with the paperwork and pulling his mom into another meeting with the principal who never believed his innocence despite how often these boys were in her office for harassing other kids.

Fighting calmed that ball of anger in his stomach but the annoyance of the extra meetings to explain himself were too much of a hassle to simply ignore.

“Hey! This isn’t working, grab his hands and legs and then we’ll really get that crazy reaction from him!”

Multiple hands started tugging at his hair, clothes, hands, and legs, doing anything they could to get him to uncurl himself from the fetal position and to get to his stomach and chest better.

“H-Hey, you guys! G-Get off of h-him right now!”

Suddenly the hands loosened and Levi opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he had closed. 

Standing in the middle of the dingy hallway about ten feet away was a boy wearing an over sized lavender sweater and black thigh-highs. The sweater’s sleeves ended at his finger tips while the bottom stopped about his mid thigh. The neck of the sweater was somewhat low showing off his collarbones and neck along with some of his shoulders. The center of it had a little quote in it about how Mondays suck and the thigh highs held little cat faces at the top. His skin looked like caramel and his eyes practically glowed emerald from under his dark brown locks.

Fuck, He was adorable. 

Sadly, the bullies seemed to snap out of their haze as soon as Levi did and three of them started smirking, moving towards the new boy while the other two stayed with Levi, keeping him pinned.

“Hey yourself, you little slut. What's that outfit you’re wearing?”

“That’s a pretty cute outfit you’re all dressed up in but if you wanted us to fuck you, all you had to do was ask.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll teach ya how to take all three of us at once. Shouldn’t be too hard just to pull up that lil’ sweater of yours and show up how a really man could make you feel!”

Taking a few steps back and swallowing hard, he started looking for ways to escape. “I d-don’t want a-a-any trouble w-with you but if y-you don’t leave him alone, I-I’ll have to t-tell the p-principal about all of t-this!” The boy started shaking a little as his meager threats didn’t dissuade the bullies.

Levi was mildly impressed the boy stood has ground at all, but he knew that it would just rile the other boys up more, which was the last thing that they needed.

“Oh really? I’m so scared now, little whore!”

“We’ll cut you a deal, you come over here and take care of us real well like we know you want to and we won’t beat the shit of of you. Sounds fair to me?”

Suddenly the one sneaking up on the left lunged at the boy, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. The other two watched and laughed at their friend as he stood, throwing the struggling boy over his shoulder and carrying him back to Levi. The little shakes in the boy’s form had grown so he was huddled next to Levi, trembling in fear.

“What’s your name, I like to know before I pound you into the floor of this fucking hallway.”

“E-E-Eren.Yeager.” He whimpered curling in on himself, his earlier confidence having disappeared quickly in the face of their cocky demeanors and lack of fear of the principle. 

Levi shifted over and placed his body in front of Eren’s to protect him in preperation of when the assholes started attacking them again. Eren, sensing Levi’s movement, peeked out from his arms and looked into Levi’s eyes. Unable to speak out of fear the bullies would hear, Levi gave a little smile to try to show Eren he would protect him.

“Awww, the freaks are having a moment!” The tallest of the five hissed in scorn. 

“Let's teach Freak One and Freak Two here what happens if you try to tell anyone else about what happens here.”

A sudden shift came over the group and the hands appeared again, pulling at Levi’s clothes and hair, but this time as Levi fought back trying to protect Eren as well, he heard a new sound.

Eren crying.

Soft hiccups and sobs interjected his harsh struggle to get out of the leader’s grasp which had pulled him to his feet a few steps from where Levi was currently struggling. The leader was holding Eren’s stomach from behind and grinding onto his ass while the other asshole started groping Eren’s crotch and thighs.

“G-Get o-off, p-p-please just l-let me g-go!”

Laughing, the second one snarled, “We’re not letting you go until we’ve had our fill, now lift up that little sweater of yours and be a good slut!”

Feeling the rage begin to overwhelm him again at the sound of Eren’s renewed struggles and wails, Levi didn’t try to choke down the intense hate that filled him. He reveled in it, letting it grow and fester and choke out every other emotion until…

He snapped.

With a heated kick, Levi began attacking the bullies instead of just taking their abuse. Red swirled in his vision as he tackled the three that had teamed up on him. His fists smashed into them again and again trying to inflict as much pain as possible on them. Once he felt they had been properly punished with various broken bones and dark bruises clouding their skin, Levi spun on the last two who had stilled during Levi’s revenge attack, almost as if they thought that it would hide them if they didn’t make any noise.

Ths sight that filled Levi’s eyesight made his blood boil and he let out a deep snarl. Eren’s little sweater had been ripped off leaving him trapped in their arms in nothing but his panties and thigh-highs which they had been in the process of trying to pull off as well. His chest was heaving, trying to regulate his disjointed breathing and his eyes were even brighter in comparison to his red puffy cheeks. Levi could see Eren’s soft pink little buds and the ringleader’s subtle attempts to grope at them despite the change in the situation.

The hallway became silent.

No one so much as breathed for a second, the only noise being Eren’s little choked off breaths, before Levi came back to his senses and lunged towards them. Beating the henchman down quickly, Levi advanced towards the leader who finally seemed to realize how much trouble he was in without his lackeys. Cowering in Levi’s path, the idiot tried to bargain with him.

“H-hey man! We were just...playing around with you but like we’re friends...I, um....if you want to fuck this little whore, I’ll hand him over like as a show of good will, you know? I’ll trade you a slut for mercy, r-right?”

He didn’t seem to register that those were the wrong things to say until Levi had ripped Eren from his arms and headbutted him. Sinking to the floor, he only let out a small groan of pain before Levi was on top of him, smashing his face into the ground repeatedly.

“Useless piece of shit! How dare you hurt him like that!” Levi wasn’t even aware of what he was doing or saying until a shaking hand gently grabbed his shoulder.

Spinning again to see who was left to fight, Levi was left staring into Eren’s red puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. Snapping out of his burning hate and anger, Levi immediately switched to worry and anxiety for the injured boy.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Levi panicked as he twisted around to look for something to cover Eren with. 

“T-Thank you.”

Turning back to Eren, Levi couldn’t hold the look of surprise off of his face. “You can’t be serious! How could you be thanking me when you got fucking attacked trying to protect me!”

Tugging off his semi-blood stained sweatshirt, Levi helped Eren into it. Pulling on the sleeves and zipping it up to cover Eren’s smooth chest, Levi made eye contact with him. 

“I-I’m not mad at you for a-all of that, I wanted to help you and I s-stand by what I did.”

“You’re an angel.”

“I-wait! What? I’m not an angel! You h-h-heard what they said, it’s clearly not like that for a lot of people. T-To them, I’m a-a s-slut who dresses u-up just to be harassed.” Eren whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself, tugging the sweatshirt around his body.

“No!” Levi snarled.

Eren flinched back at the heat in Levi’s eyes, but calmed as Levi grabbed his hands and held it to his chest.

“You are not a slut! You are not some whore! You dress for yourself and...I’ve always admired you for that. I know we’ve never talked before but you’re in my math class and you always look so...carefree and happy. You’re kinda the highlight of my day when I have to deal with this kind of bullshit pretty often.”

Eren flushed pink at Levi’s words. “I’ve a-admired you too! You don’t let any rumors get to you and I-I always liked you for how strong you are...and how nice you are to the people who are close to you. Seeing you in math is...calming like I know you’ll keep me safe.”

A small groan interrupted Levi’s response and Eren jumped slightly at the noise. 

Reaching out to grasp Eren’s hand and pulling him along as he started walking down the hallway, Levi turned to face Eren. “Here isn’t the place or time to talk but... I really don’t want this to be the last time we talk.” Levi stopped moving down the hall, “I...think you’re great and I want to...see you again…If you want that.”

“I would like that...a lot.” Eren blushed heavy as he tried to pull down the borrow sweatshirt a little more to cover him up.

“Friday, after school lets out?”

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
